


Kiss Me Kiss Me - A Malum One Shot

by beingunpredictablewith5sos



Series: The 'Malum are goals af' Series [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, like seriously it's so cute it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingunpredictablewith5sos/pseuds/beingunpredictablewith5sos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It was another day of another sound check for another show in another city; It was just a normal day for the boys until one fan question threw a curve ball at them...'</p><p>OR</p><p>Michael thinks Calum can't possibly have any surprises left to 'prank' him with, Calum proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Kiss Me - A Malum One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this gif](http://33.media.tumblr.com/2f54742cd5a951903ccfff2d9d7a4c6f/tumblr_nomf6hRBOq1qlf7flo1_500.gif) I thought 'what if this wasn't joking and they actually kissed' and this happened

It was another day of another sound check for another show in another city; It was just a normal day for the boys until one fan question threw a curve ball at them...

 

“If you could date any other band member, who would you date and why?” A fan asked

“Probably Calum because as much as he pisses me off sometimes, he’s my best mate too” Michael said without much thought, earning a wave of ‘’awwwww’s from the people at the sound check.

“You answered that fast” The fan remarked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow,

“Yeah well we get asked that a lot...” Michael pointed out as he rubbed the back of his neck with nerves

“So that’s your only reason?” The fan asked with a smirk, not 100% convinced

“Yeah I’d never date Calum” Michael told them

“ _Wow_  I feel  _so_  loved!” Calum said sarcastically in response.

“I mean it in a ‘it would never work’ way not a ‘I don’t want to’ way” Michael clarified

“So you want to date him!?” The fan asked while grinning, having caught Michael

“Wha- No!” Michael insisted

“Then why are you blushing?” The fan asked, giggling

“I’m not!” Michael said defensively

“Oh my god you are!” Luke pointed out

“So that means you do wanna date me” Calum said with a smug smile “Can’t say I blame you, I’m awesome!” Calum boasted, raising his hands as he did.

“Shut up.” Michael muttered

“Make me” Calum challenged

“No.”

“Ohh is wittle Mikey scared” Calum teased 

“No I just don’t wanna kiss you!” Michael insisted, raising his voice

“Who said anything about kissing?” Calum asked with a raised eyebrow

“I...just, just shut up” Michael replied, walking to the other end of the stage and getting a drink of water in an effort to avoid the subject.

“Fine but, uh, just so you know I’d date you too” Calum noted, and with that; Luke and Ashton gave their answers, the topic was dropped, and they moved on with sound check.

 

After sound check there was awkward tension between Michael and Calum which all of them picked up on but nobody brought into the conversation. Michael was fidgety and was plucking aimlessly at the strings on his guitar, purely just to keep his nervous hands busy, Calum was watching him, lost in thought because  _what if Michael did really like him? what if Calum liked him back? would it be awkward? Would it be amazing?_  Calum didn’t know and so he was focused on figuring it out; Luke was on one of the sofas taking a nap and Ashton was playing games on his phone...

 

After a few minutes, Michael’s playing became messy and broken because he was shaking slightly as the tension made him so agitated; this snapped Calum out of his thoughts and he instinctively reached forward to place his hand over Michael’s left hand to still his shaking. “Hey... relax...” Calum soothed but the sudden contact only made Michael’s heart beat faster, that was the effect Calum had on him, though he wouldn’t admit it to himself or anyone else... Calum took the guitar from Michael and pulled him into a tight hug which made Michael relax without hesitation, Calum gave the best hugs. He sighed and buried his face in the crook of Calum’s neck for a moment, where he would have happily stayed forever; but he knew he couldn’t and so he pulled away. “Better?” Calum asked, his hands holding Michael by his shoulders.

“Much.” Michael confirmed with a smile.

 

Later that night it was roughly the middle of the show, and time for a talking segment.

“...This tour there’s been a lot of pranks as always...Boys, what has been your favourite so far?” Calum asked, addressing his band mates.

“Mine is the time we TP’d Ashton while he was in the bathroom” Luke stated, earning a collection of laughs from the crowd.

“Ha-ha very funny” Ashton replied before shaking his head “Mine is the time we put a bald cap on Mikey while he was sleeping and when he woke up we told him all his hair fell out” Ashton explained, again resulting in laughter from the crowd.

“Yep that’s 100% my favourite too, he almost cried!” Calum agreed

“You guys are the worst” Michael remarked “Mine is the time I put a fake spider on Calum when he was sleeping and he  _actually_  cried” Michael told them, again earning laughter from the crowd.

“Honestly though Mikey...” Calum began to say before putting his arm over Michael’s shoulder “I don’t think we can ever top that bald cap prank...I do have a few ideas though”

“What? What could you possibly have left? C’mon Cal you don’t even have good surprises anymore”

“Yes I do! I bet I can surprise you right now!” Calum said confidently

“What could you possibly do right this moment that would be a surprise?” Michael asked, not convinced by Calum’s confident tone. 

“This.” Calum said as his hand slid to the back of Michael’s neck and pulled Michael into him to crash their lips together in a sudden kiss.

 

Michael froze in place, holding his breath. He felt like the kiss went on for hours, like the whole world stopped at that exact moment in time, just for them. His brain screamed at him to kiss Calum back because  _wow it felt amazing!_  The message clearly wasn’t reaching Michael muscles however; because Michael just stood there paralysed by all the emotions that were exploding in his mind. He could hear things though, he could hear the gasps and screams from the crowd, and he heard Luke mutter ‘about time’ followed by a chuckle, and he could hear the sound of Calum’s heartbeat, as frantic as his own as it’s vibration radiated through their bodies. He felt like he was flying and being held down all at once, the sheer force of all that emotion overwhelming him...And then Calum pulled away and for a second Michael lost all his senses; before taking a deep breath and blinking a few times to bring himself back down to earth.

“Well...I guess you win that one...that definitely surprised me” Michael said, his voice shaking slightly as he was still coming down from the high the kiss had given him; there was no denying it now, he had feelings for Calum, but maybe that was okay because maybe Calum felt the same way...

 

After the show the boys took to Twitter to see all their time lines and notifications bombarded with tweets and pictures and videos of the kiss from earlier that night, it having already spread like wildfire across social media, as well a making ‘Malum kiss’ the number one worldwide trend.

“This is crazy!” Calum said in awe

“Yeah it is...” Michael agreed with a look on his face like he had something else to say but he couldn’t, which Ashton picked up on.

“Hey Luke I, uh, left something on stage...Help me get it?” Ashton asked, Luke opened his mouth to protest but then Ashton stared him down, his gaze flickering to Michael and Calum before looking back at Luke.

“Ohh” Luke said as he got the message that that was code for ‘we should give them some time alone’ “Yeah sure I’ll help” Luke agreed and with that they left the dressing room, leaving Michael and Calum alone. Michael opened his mouth to speak but no words came out so he reached out to hold Calum’s hand in his.

“Calum?” Michael spoke at last

“Hmm?” Calum hummed in response, enjoying the feeling of Michael running his thumb over the backs of Calum’s fingers without thinking.

“I...” Michael began to say, stopping because he wasn’t sure how to say what he wanted to say, he thought for a moment then tried again. “You kissed me earlier and I didn’t kiss back and the thing is I wanted to I really did but I was too in shock to move and I just I want to try it again but I totally get it if you don’t and you didn’t feel what I felt because that’s totally fine I-” Michael told him without pausing for breath before Calum interrupted him.

“Mikey, breathe” Calum reminded him which prompted him to take a big deep breath. “...I want to Mikey, as long as you promise not to turn to a statue this time” Calum informed him.

“You want to kiss me...?” Michael asked, a little shocked; Calum nodded

“After what happened at sound check I started to think about how I would feel if you did like me, and I also thought about whether I liked you too, and I decided the best way to know was to kiss you; I was gonna wait until after the show but the opportunity was too good to miss” Calum explained

“Oh...okay...” Michael replied suddenly really nervous.

“So...can I kiss you?” Calum asked, he wanted Michael’s permission this time so this wasn’t a repeat of their first kiss. Michael nodded, knowing if he said anything he’d probably chicken out, but he wanted this, so he stayed silent. 

 

Calum was much more gentle and slow with his movements this time; his hand slowly moving to rest on the back of Michael neck, his fingers nestling themselves in his hair, as they did, Michael hummed in contentment, that felt nice, he secretly loved people playing with his hair... With his other hand (that was still held by Michael) Calum entwined their fingers and brought their hands up to rest against Michael’s shoulder, both of them playing with each other’s fingers, absent mindedly, after they did. Calum stepped closer so their bodies were pressed against one another which made Michael draw a breath, making Calum look at him questionably, now unsure if he should continue.

“I’m fine” Michael assured him “It’s just being this close to you kinda makes it hard to think, and that includes breathing” Michael admitted

“I’m sorry I do that to you”

“No, don’t be, it’s a good thing, I like being so captivated by you that it literally takes my breath away” Michael explained which made Calum grin and lean closer.

“Now I really want to kiss you...” Calum said, ghosting his lips over Michael’s, not quite close enough for them to kiss but close enough that their lips brushed against each other ever so slightly. Calum looked up at him through his eyelashes and was greeted by Michael giving him a soft smile before he lifted Calum’s chin with his finger and finally closed the space between them.

 

It was insanely cliché but when their lips met that second time, they felt fireworks, like every nerve in their bodies was set ablaze by pure love for each other. The kiss started off sweet and dizzying as they both adjusted to all the emotion; but once they got though that, it became more intense, neither wanting to take the moment for granted, soon Michael swiped his tongue across Calum’s bottom lip and Calum granted him access without hesitation; the kiss wasn’t sexual, it was more them both wanting to experience as much of kissing each other as they could before they had to pull away to breathe. They moved in perfect harmony, as if they’d done this a thousand times, they fell in sync like it was the easiest thing ever to them, like this was always how they would end up; hopelessly falling, lost in the feeling, nothing else in the world mattering to them in that moment, but each other.

 

When they inevitably had to pull away to breathe, nothing was said for a few moments, Calum moving his hand to Michael’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb slowly, Michael leaning into the touch without hesitation. Calum placed a soft peck on Michael’s lips before he finally spoke. “I’m falling in love with you” Calum told him, the fact suddenly being so clear, so much so that it amazed him that it took him so long to realise.

“Good because I’m falling in love with you too and I’d hate to do it alone” Michael replied. Calum breathed out a laugh because Michael was such a sap (but he loved it) and then he rested his forehead against Michael’s, looking into Michael’s eyes.

“What do we do now?” Calum asked, unsure what exactly this meant for their relationship.

“I mean it’d be pretty cool if you were my boyfriend...” Michael told him nervously, looking down at his feet, scared he may have misread the situation and over stepped. Calum lifted Michael chin so their eyes were locked once more.

“I’d like that a lot” Calum told him with a smile.

“Yeah?” Michael asked, leaning in

“Yeah” Calum confirmed before kissing Michael again “God damn I wish I hadn’t missed out on so much time kissing you, it’s amazing every time” Calum stated once they pulled away.

“We’ve got time to make up for it” Michael told him as he wrapped him in a deep hug. Calum rested his head on Michael’s chest, humming contently as he listened to the sound of Michael’s heartbeat. 

“I love you” Calum said for no reason in particular

“And I love you” Michael replied before resting his chin on the top of Calum’s head which he could because Calum was curled into him, making him shorter than he actually was

“I can’t over how  _not_ weird this is, it just feels right” Calum pointed out

“I know but I like it a lot”

“Me too” Calum agreed. A couple of seconds later Ashton and Luke returned

“Can we come in? Are you guys sucking face?” Luke said as he opened the dressing room door, making both Calum and Michael roll their eyes. “...Awww!! Aren’t you two adorable!” Luke said when he saw them cuddled up in their hug.

“Awwwwww!!” Ashton joined in as he entered the room. “Do you guys need a room or are you good?” Ashton asked, teasing them. 

“Can’t I hug my boyfriend without your sass, gosh!” Michael replied pretending to be over dramatic.

“So it’s official then?” Ashton asked as he sat on one of the sofas

“Yup!” Calum confirmed, finally breaking away from the hug, moving to sit on the other sofa, one hand still entwined with Michael’s as they sat down together.

“It’s about damn time!” Luke said “I expected this when we were still in school to be honest” he added

“Yeah...it took a while for us to get the memo” Calum joked

 

After that night, nothing really changed between the boys, the only differences were that Calum and Michael kissed and held hands, and that they slept in the same bed in hotel rooms... When they told their families and friends, everyone was unfazed by the new information, everyone seemed to have expected it; even the vast majority of the fans (once they finally went public) had seen it coming. The pair had obviously spent years completely oblivious to what everyone else saw, but now they knew, and they were going to cherish every minute of it...


End file.
